James Potter and the Marauders Map
by Pilko95
Summary: J.K. Rowling has told us that James got the Marauder's Map after stealing it out of Harry's desk drawer, but how exactly did that happen?


James Potter and the Marauders Map

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: J.K. Rowling has told us that James got the Marauder's Map after stealing it out of Harry's desk drawer, but how exactly did that happen?

_31__st__ July 2016_

_5 Small River Street, Murkwell, Kent_

James Potter was on a mission. Fred and Lucy were depending on him. Pausing outside of his parent's study, James strained to hear any noise that could suggest someone else was awake. There was no sound. James opened the study door and slipped inside. He was ready to put the plan into action.

*NG*NG*NG*NG*NG*

_Earlier that day_

_31__st__ July 2016_

_The Burrow, Just outside Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon_

James stepped into the cool kitchen of the Burrow. He had meant to get a drink, however as he paused to let his eyes adjust to the change in light, he heard voices in the lounge. James frowned, everyone was meant to be outside to celebrate Dad's birthday. Curious, James crept forwards. Peeking around the corner he could see Dad and Uncle George.

"… Caused loads of trouble with the map," Dad was saying.

"Well what about you, Ron and Hermione? You made a lot of trouble at Hogwarts too," Uncle George retorted.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

George chuckled, "speaking of the map, where is it? Are you going to give it to James?"

"You've got to be joking. The castle wouldn't be standing if he, Fred and Lucy got hold of it. I'm already going to give James the cloak before he leaves. I've hidden the map in my desk."

"He'll love the cloak. How is James anyway? Is he nervous to be starting Hogwarts? He claimed he wasn't when I asked him earlier."

Seeing as the conversation was becoming less interesting, James slipped away to find Fred and Lucy, drink forgotten.

"You took your time. Where have you been?" Fred asked as James came running up.

James quickly told the other two what he'd overheard.

"Wicked," grinned Lucy, "we need that map. James you have to grab it."

"How?" James asked. "What reason could I possibly have to go into the study? It's just Mum and Dad's work in there. What am I supposed to say? Hey, don't mind me, I'm only taking the map."

"So go when it's empty, idiot," Lucy retorted. "Your parents don't work 24/7."

Fred quickly cut in, "When everyone else is asleep, sneak into the study and find the map."

"Dad has a lot of paper work on his desk," James said.

"It probably won't be in the middle of a report on a dark wizard. Try any drawers and under the paper work," Lucy suggested.

"You have to do this James, we're depending on you." Fred said.

James nodded solemnly. "I won't let you down guys."

*NG*NG*NG*NG*NG*

_31__st__ July 2016_

_5 River Street, Murkwell, Kent_

James slid the study door shut and switched on the light. He hurried over to Dad's desk and started rifling through the papers. Nothing. He tried opening the top drawer. Locked. James moved on to the next. The other drawers were all open but there was no sign of any map. Undeterred, James took one of Dad's paperclips and started picking the lock. It wasn't long before a small click told James that the drawer was unlocked. He pulled it open. There was only one thing inside. A blank piece of very old parchment. Frowning, James picked it up. Surely this couldn't be it. There weren't any markings at all. It was certainly old enough though. James thought back to Dad and Uncle George's conversation. What was that phrase Dad had used? Getting his wand out, James tapped the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to mischief."

Nothing. James tried again.

"I swear that I am up to no good."

Still nothing.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

This time lines and dots started appearing. James grinned, folding up the map and hurrying from the room. Mission accomplished.

*NG*NG*NG*NG*NG*

_1st August 2016_

_5 River Street, Murkwell, Kent_

Harry sat behind his desk. He smiled as he saw the papers, moved from where he'd left them. He smiled as he saw the paperclip. He smiled as he opened the now empty, unlocked drawer.

"Mischief managed."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
